


Murder, my sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Shane Madej, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Detective Noir, Detective Noir, Detective Shane Madej, F/F, F/M, Femme (Homme) Fatale, M/M, Murder, Omega Ryan, rich people drama, sugar baby ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tired detective gets caught up in the petty intrigue of the rich
Relationships: Banjo McClintock/Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened... enjoy, I guess :/  
> Lots of thanks to petitfangs, ur the best bro

When Shane first heard about the case from Andrew by the coffee machine , he can’t help but make some stupid joke about this being real life and not the silver screen. The case sounds like something out of a bad Detective Noir novel. Banjo McClintock, the richest alpha of the richest alphas, has been found stabbed to death in his favourite California estate. Said estate was the only “house” within a 100-mile radius. The weapon was missing, no sign of forced entry and no fingerprints. All the servants were already in their quarters; the only witnesses were the butler Henry, his son Charles McClintock, his friends and business partners; Holly Horsley, Dr Fear and finally his (third and last) mate Ryan Steven Bergara McClintock. The murder practically reeks of family drama and rich people intrigue; Shane pities whichever detective gets stuck with the case.  
He ends up pitying himself, he’s the detective stuck with the case- he’s the one that’s about to be caught up in family drama and rich people intrigue. But the alpha still takes the case, even though every instinct in his body is screaming at him not to do it. His boss, Sarah, watches him carefully, she knows just as well as he does that this case will be complicated, but Sarah can only offer him a tired smile as she hands him the case file „Good luck, Shane”. He’ll certainly need it, the alpha bids his goodbyes and returns to his messy desk.  
The alpha spends at least five minutes simply staring at the brown non descriptive paper of the file. Shane wonders just how big the can of worms is, he’s about to open. Will he unveil affairs and perhaps a bastard child from that affair or maybe he’ll find a diamond stollen 200 years ago. His coffee is lukewarm by the time he finally opens the file and he is immediately greeted by Banjo McClintock’s lifeless face. Shane doesn’t startle, not anymore- he simply studies the dead alpha’s expression.  
Shane isn’t sure what he expected, but the dead alpha looks just like any other murder victim. There’s flecks of blood all over his face- some even got into his hair and his moustache. He picks up another photo, this time of the stab wounds in the billionaire’s chest. His robe is drenched with blood, especially around his heart, whoever did it must have aimed for it, Shane idly wonders if they got it. He’ll have to go to the forensics team to know for sure.  
The detective takes out his ragged notebook, the pages are dogeared and some were even torn out, Shane had to actively search for a blank page, his messy scrawl covering every surface till he finally writes down the case number, he’ll have to think of a cool name later. Right now, he packs up his stuff and heads to the garage. It was time to take a look at the crime scene.

His old car looks tiny compared to the gigantic black gates, but there was no point in hesitating or feeling self conscious when you’re investigating a homicide, so the and the alpha enters the vast garden. If the gates were imposing the garden was terrifying in its grandeur. There were marble fountains with golden accents, dainty gazebos decorated with beautiful murals and striking flowers growing in intricate patterns. Albino peacocks were strutting around, their beady unseeing eyes focusing on the alpha, Shane hurries even quicker through the garden.  
Apparently, everything about this place had to be a statement, the polished mahogany doors were twice as big as Shane and the gold knocker was shaped like a lion roaring a snake curled up in its mouth. If Banjo McClintock was as irritating and obnoxious as his estate, Shane would have probably killed the alpha himself.  
A tall beta opens the door. He must be the butler of the house, the man’s eyes where a cold slate grey and his hair a dark blonde, but his broad shoulders and hands look like they could strangle someone. Shane immediately adds him to the list of possible suspects.  
Shane flashes his badge. “Shane Madej, I’m a detective from the LAPD.” he said.  
The butler scoffs, and maybe Shane would have been indignant a few years ago when he still was a young, starry eyed officer but now Shane can’t blame him. His employers and colleagues where notoriously corrupt nonetheless Shane didn’t have time to explain that he was a “good cop”, there was after all, still a murder waiting to be solved.  
The detective steps inside the lavish manor and the butler leads him through winding corridors covered in lush red carpets. There are portraits hanging on the dark wood walls and crystal chandeliers illuminating the rooms. The butler doesn’t offer any conversation and Shane is content with simply looking for any miniscule clues. They finally step into a salon the size of Shane’s whole apartment.  
“Please wait here while I get the masters and their guests.” Shane nods and walks into the grand room. The walls were made out of carved mahogany and the marble fireplace was the only thing illuminating the dark room, the tall windows were covered by heavy red drapes and there was a grand piano in the room, but what truly caught the detective’s attention was the gigantic book case covering one of the walls.  
He stepped closer, skimming over the titles till one finally caught his attention- a small book was almost haphazardly put back, its spine peaking out from the rows of crisp thick books. Shane carefully took it out. It was a paperback written in what seemed to be latin. It was obviously well read, with creases on its covers and a strip of dark green silk was put inside as a bookmark. Some sentences were underlined and there were margin notes. He would have tried to decipher them, if an alpha woman hadn’t walked in at that moment.  
She was smaller than him, but who wasn’t. The woman wore a grey suit and she had grey hair that was artfully pinned up, her face was unyieldingly hard and the only thing betraying her cold façade was the way her fingers twitched, but even that movement was so minuscule that Shane wouldn’t have noticed if it wasn’t for his years of experience.  
They observed each other, until another beta man walked in and both of their gazes immediately focused on him. This must be Doctor Fear, Shane thought. Admittedly Shane had expected that a man with such a name would be a confident villain, hell-bent on destroying the world or at least killing the president. Instead, Doctor Fear was a pale, mousy man with blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and he carried himself as if he was trying to hide from the world and it worked. If they where to meet under any other circumstances Shane would have forgotten him as soon, he would have introduced himself.  
“Detective, I’m so glad you are here to solve this mess,” the beta slinked closer to him and even his voice was slimy, but if he wanted to solve this case, he’d have to play nice.  
“Likewise, Doctor Fear.” Shane replied. The man seemed pleased and continued to prattle. It didn’t matter to him that neither Mrs. Horsley nor Shane were listening, and he would have continued expressing his indignance and outrage but another alpha sauntered into the room. He walked in as if he was above everyone else and Doctor Fear shut up instantly. The other people in the room had the courtesy of keeping their scents to themselves but not this alpha. As soon as he was inside the room, he released his pheromones, filling the air with the scent of smoke and dark bitter chocolate.  
This must be Charles McClintock, thought Shane. The other alpha was a tall man with striking green eyes and tousled brown hair. He wore a simple white shirt and black slacks that probably cost more than everything Shane owned. Charles McClintock didn’t bother introducing himself, he was used to everyone knowing who he was, Shane just had to take him down a peg (or three).  
“Shane Madej, LAPD.” he paused for dramatic reasons” and you are?”  
Charles scowled at him from his place on the velvet couch, “Charles Jonathan McClintock, the son of Banjo McClintock.” Holly shook her head at the mention of the murdered alpha and headed to the cabinet. She poured herself a tumbler of undoubtedly expensive whiskey, the slight shaking of her hands more pronounced as she downed the amber liquid. She turned around, offering the detective and her associates a drink.  
Shane refused politely; it won’t look good for him to drink on the job surrounded by possible murderers. Fear gladly accepted a drink, but Charles poured two glasses of cognac which he carried to the coffee table by one of the velvet armchairs.  
“For my dearest stepmother,” he said to no one in particular as he set one of the glasses down. Just as he said it, the butler came back. He was carrying a tray with coffee and small cakes but what really caught Shane’s attention was the omega quietly talking with the cold beta. Shanes nose was filled with the alluring scent of honey, french perfume, incense and roses. Was this the scent Banjo smelled in his last moments alive?  
He couldn't discern the other scents yet, his nose still filled with Doctor Fears aluminium scent but the sweet smell was a welcoming change.  
The small man had golden skin and his soft black curls were cut shorter than what Shane had seen on any other omega before. He was wearing a short black satin robe with lace around the hems and a black velvet choker. Shane can’t help but notice that his attire wasn’t the one of a mourning widow. It was even too scandalous to be an outfit during happier times.  
“Ryan McClintock,” he choked up,” I was Banjo’s mate.” Ryan held out his hand to shake but Shane wasn’t in the mood to fall for the charms of some omega temptress.  
Shane nodded, perhaps a bit coldly, the omega sniffed and walked towards his stepson, who just smirked smugly as he sipped his cognac. Shane wasn’t sure, but Charles may have whispered “fucking whore.” If the omega had heard it, he wasn’t fazed by it. Ryan simply sat down on the loveseat ignoring the free seat by his stepson.  
Now Shane could see his whole thigh. The fabric had ridden up and now the alpha was threatened to the display of sweet-smelling tan skin. His mouth was suddenly dry, but Ryan didn’t stop there- he suddenly crossed his legs, and Shane could have sworn he saw a peek of black lace between the omega’s legs. If he had, had a drink in his mouth, he would have spit it out.  
“Henry could you please open the windows,” Ryan asked, smiling at his stepson “ It reeks in here.” Shane’s heart suddenly sped even more up and he quickly moved on to the questioning part, praying that no one noticed the spike in his scent. The butler looked at him strangely, but then fresh air flooded into the room soon erased his scent.  
Shane took a deep breath of fresh clean air. “Let’s skip the formalities, there were no signs of forced entry and no foreign pheromones were detected. One of you killed Banjo McClintock, and it’s my job to find out who did it.” he looked around the room “If you tell me now which one of you did it, I can appeal to the judge for a shorter sentence.” Three of the suspects stared at anything that wasn’t him or in his vicinity but Ryan was staring directly into his eyes. The omega wasn’t smiling, but his dark eyes held an amused twinkle- Shane wanted to look inside his head just to know if the boy thought this was a game.  
“Perhaps you would like some coffee.” the omega offered. He was already turning the most over the top syphon coffee maker Shane had ever seen on and poured him a cup of coffee. “I’m guessing you like it black?” he said in what could have been a teasing tone.  
“I do have taste.” Shane answered and reached for the coffee, his fingers brushed lightly over Ryan’s and he lingered just for a second, enjoying the miniscule change in Ryan’s scent. “Doubtful, to be honest” replied the omega, his scent changing further. The sweet smells intensifying and the sour sad ones fading into the background, but as soon as it happened the sour scent of an unhappy omega came back twice as strong.  
Shane quickly moved back, giving the distressed omega his space. He looked around the room no one was confessing yet “Very well, if none of you are going to confess, I’ll start with the investigation.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane sees the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm very impatient, also kudos and comments are the only things that bring me happiness. But No pressure, my lads,gals and pals. mello i would kill for u

The butler showed him silently, at Mister McClintock's request, the way to the master bedroom or scene of the crime (it depended on who you asked). The forensics team already did their part, but Shane liked getting a feel of the place where it all happened.It helped with understanding the murderer and victim The butler finally paused in front of a gigantic double door, and what else could have Shane expected at this point, everything was exaggerated in this house. The butler pushed the doors open and Shane almost fainted. The room came with a scent so intense, the detective knees buckled under him. 

He had to steady himself against the door frame as the scents assaulted his sensitive nose. The scent of blood was strong as it was with any other crime scene- but Shane didn’t mind that smell so much. It was the mixture of Ryans sweet roses-perfume-honey-incense smell mixed with the smell of steak rub and money that made him want to throw up.   
The smell was so intense that Shane had to cover his nose, and he wondered why noone warned him about the fact he’d have to cut of his nose just to breathe in there.   
The butler sighed, “Sir had his heat a few days ago.” Shane looked up sharply, he took out his trusty little notebook. “Would you mind telling me when it started and when his heat ended?”   
The beta looked like he did mind but he still answered “From the 26 of the January to the 3 of the February.” The alpha tried not to dwell on the fact that the omegas heat lasted more than a week ago but the room was still drenched in the smell of alpha stench, heat slick and blood, a combination made in hell by Lucifer himsel to keep Shane from focusing, but even Satan couldn't keep him from doing his job. Shane nodded as he reconsidered the timeline- Banjo died on the sixth, which meant that Ryan would have enough time to regain his strength to kill his mate. If he had that strenght to begin with was another question.

The air may have smelled like a den of depravity but even the stench could not diminish the grandeur of the bedroom.The bedroom was a suite with its own small living room separated by four pillars from the rest of it. The section sunk into the floor and had its own fireplace surrounded by loveseats and armchairs. On top of the fireplace hung a portrait of the Banjo with his mate.The section sunk into the floor and had its own fireplace surrounded by loveseats and on the opposite side of the pillars was probably the biggest bed in the world, covered in dark red velvet covers and surprisingly a soft looking yellow blanket. The butler huffed and immediately picked it up before Shane could even get a proper look or a whiff of it.  
“Could you give me that?” Shane inquired. The butler clenched his jaw at Shane’s request, and he shook his head and clutched the blanket closer to himself as if Shane would try to take it from him, which he probably will try . “And why not?”  
“That’s sir’s heat blanket detective” the beta said, looking appraisingly at the detective. “I doubt that you’ll need it for your investigation.” Shane immediately backed down- an omega’s heat objects were almost sacred. “Of course not, I’m sorry.“ He looked through the room when suddenly a small book on the window nook caught his attention. 

It was another book written in Latin. Shane flipped through it he noticed that the notes were written in english and that the notes stopped at a drawing of what appeared to be a comically horrifying depiction of a screaming goat demon devouring the heart of an alpha.  
“Whose book is this?” Shane demanded. The butler swallowed before he answered coldly “That belonged to Master McClintock.” Shane didn't believe a word the butler said, but he still nodded before he put the paperback into one of the paper evidence bags he alwqys carried in his own bag. “I’ll be taking this with me.” 

The detective entered another room, which was the size of a closet big enough for a child to get lost in. He quickly looked through the clothing hanging on the racks- everything seemed to be as it should be when Shane suddenly noticed something in the corner; a bundled up piece of fabric that was almost hidden by a cloud of silk and tulle. Shane carefully took it out and unfurled the clothing piece. It was a short light blue nightgown with very suspicious red stains and splatters on it.

“Well, what do we have here?” the butler didn’t even flinch under his stare, “that’s the dress Master Ryan found his mate in” The man stared into his eyes, daring him to challenge his claim. The butler was an exceptional liar but even he will slip up and Shane will be there to catch him in the act. He took out another evidence bag, the detective suspected that the dress was scandalous enough to fit into it. “This is coming with me.We’ll have to analyse the stains.Find out what caused them, I’m sure Mister McClintock won’t mind.” ,the butler didn’t even bat an eyelash at the detectives veiled warning, “I’m sure he won’t”  
“I would like to talk to the staff, if that’s possible.” The man nodded, the reluctance almost unnoticeable and motioned for the alpha to follow him. Shane sighed getting ready for another long trek through the maze these people called a house. 

They walked down a set of stairs to another set of stairs and then another and just when Shane thought they were done another set of stairs appeared.Finally after what felt like an eternity, they stood in front of the servant quarters. “Wait here till I get all the servants.”   
Shane signed, this was going to take a while. He made himself comfortable in one of the lounges in the hall. If it weren't for the coffee he had drunk earlier, the detective would have fallen asleep on the job, which would have been especially humiliating under these circumstances. He had been working double shifts in the last weeks, the LAPD was spread so thinly, they couldn't waste any manpower with the crime rate at an all time high, including this case.

His understanding of the situation sadly didn't change the fact that he fought an active battle with his body just to keep his burning eyes open. The detective sunk further into his seat, the clock on the wall ticking away mercilessly, uncaring of the detective wishing desperately for time to slow down around him.  
The butler came back with at least twenty servants in tow, Shane held back the scream of frustration trying to fight its way out of him. It would take him three days to get through all the whole staff properly and even that was an optimistic estimation. All of this would be so much easier if he had a partner.  
He stood up to introduce himself and to quickly explain the proceedings. He would talk with each person for at least an hour. The conversations would be recorded but only shown in court so there would be no problem with their employers. Whatever was said in the room stayed inside the room and so on. And with that the interviews began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed   
> Do you think Ryan did it ?

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to Watcher  
> Shane: I will not fall for your charms evil seductress  
> Ryan: shows thigh  
> Shane: I have fallen for your charms evil seductress


End file.
